


paranoia

by simplecaelum



Series: 13 days of angst [2018] [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Paranoia, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: [7 of 13]Shiro's been different since his disappearance.Keith just wished someone would believe him.





	paranoia

“It’s just… different. That’s all.”

Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, trying to get used to how it was smoother now, rather than a little spikey when it had been shorter on the sides.

“If you don’t like it, just say so, Keith,” Shiro encouraged, rubbing his thumbs into Keith’s hips. It was a trick he had learned early on that got Keith moaning quickly.

Shiro leaned up enough to where his lips connected with Keith’s jaw, causing him to gasp into the empty air around them. Keith, although enjoying the intimacy with his boyfriend, recognized the actions for what they were: distractions.

Shiro’s hips rolled into his own and Keith knew where this was going. He laid a hand against Shiro’s chest, gently pushing him away.

“Not tonight,” he muttered.

There was a heavy pause as they stared at each other, and that pause only confirmed Keith’s thoughts.

“Okay,” Shiro finally replied, letting his hands drop from Keith’s hips. Before he could sit up, Keith quickly got off of his lap and was thankful they hadn’t removed any clothes yet. “Is everything okay, Keith?”

“Yeah,” he replied, not even turning to look at Shiro. “I…” Keith searched for the right words. None came to him. “I’m just not in the mood tonight, that’s all.”

It wasn’t technically a lie, but he left before Shiro could question him regardless.

Eventually, like he had the past two nights, Keith ended up at Pidge’s room. She didn’t greet him, but simply stood aside and let him in and let the door close behind him.

Keith sat down on the edge of her bed while she resumed tinkering with whatever she was working on.

“I know it’s not him,” he whispered after a few minutes.

Pidge sighed and set down her tools. “Keith… we’ve been over this. It’s him. The Black Lion wouldn’t have gone to save him if it wasn’t. We also did a full body scan when you brought him back to the ship. It’s Shiro, Keith.”

“It’s not,” he insisted, though his voice was small. He knew Pidge didn’t believe him, and deep down he didn’t want to believe it either. But it wasn’t Shiro. Of that much he was certain.

This Shiro was too aggressive, too protective and possessive. He’s told her as much.

“He’s gone through a lot, Keith. Being taken by the Galra, being transported to the Black Lion, then fighting his way back to Voltron,” she paused, letting the words sink in, though Keith knew all of this already, “and he’s bound to be affected by all of that.

“I know, Pidge,” he snapped, causing her to flinch. “Even with all of that, he’s  _ not  _ Shiro. I don’t know who he is but he’s not Shiro.”

Pidge bit her lip, looking at him like a wounded animal. “Look, I’ve talked to the others, and they all agree with me,” she said softly.

“You told them?” he asked, bewildered.

“What was I supposed to do, Keith? You won’t believe the facts. Do you know how much this would hurt Shiro if he found out?” He hadn’t expected her to yell back, but it only made him angrier.

“I told you that in confidence! You were supposed to believe me, to help me look more into it.” He didn’t know when he had stood up, but suddenly she looked small as she sat on the ground. “I know it would hurt him,  _ if that were him _ . It’s hurting me  _ because it’s not _ .”

Her mouth set into a worried frown. “Keith... “

“Don’t, Pidge. Just don’t.” He stormed out of the room, hurt and angry.

If no one would listen, he would have to prove it himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to post Sheith but hurts that it's angst. Ah well, I'm working on some fluff ;)


End file.
